


Waking Up

by Silverin



Series: The Beach House series [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverin/pseuds/Silverin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock take their lover on a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Khan and his people are very skilled crew imprisoned by Marcus. Khan is made superhuman by his experiments and manages to escape and Kirk and co. help him to get his crew back from Marcus. They succeed and, well, bond ;o)

  


The scene was breathtaking.

More so, mused Khan when he walked from the front porch of their little beach house back to the bedroom, when one had a variety of them. Earlier, Khan left the bed to enjoy his first peaceful sunrise on Earth in so many years. He finally felt he belonged. He felt at peace.

The vast expanse of the ocean was glimmering in sunrise. It was quiet, only distant cries of seagulls could be heard from high above in the sky.

He smiled as his gaze settled on his two lovers still sleeping on a large bed in the middle of the sparsely furnished but very cosy room. The wooden boards creaked slightly under his bare feet as he neared the bed and sat down. He noticed one of his lovers was awake. A warm hand reached out to touch his arm.

“Good morning,“ whispered Spock, dark eyes blinking in the soft sunlight.

“Morning commander,“ teased Khan, kissing Spock. “Did you sleep well?“

“I believe I did, especially considering we managed only a limited rest by human standards.“

“Well, it was… a long night. It seems our Captain won´t be up anytime soon.“

Now both of them were looking at the still sleeping form next to Spock. Jim, who slept in the middle, stirred and unconsciously decided to impersonate a starfish which took up quite a lot of their bed space. While very exuberant during the night, once he fell asleep, nothing would wake him up short of a photon torpedo exploding right by his ear.

They were on shore leave, not long after Khan became their main weapons specialist and Chief Defence Officer.  Jim affectionately nicknamed him Defence Against The Dark Arts Officer, according to his favourite book. Khan was familiar with the Harry Potter series as it was written in his time when he was little. Spock was not. Jim found out it was a lot harder to explain magic to Spock than to negotiate a treaty with pissed off Klingons.

Spock shifted a bit and lifted up the blanket so Khan could snuggle close to him; they kissed languidly for a few minutes, then Khan rolled atop Spock and smirked: “I say let´s have a nice morning shag.“

Spock´s eyes widened a bit; not at Khan´s suggestion, but at his vocabulary. “I haven´t heard you to use this particular noun, Khan Noonien Singh.“

“Yet,“ agreed Khan and started kissing Spock passionately. “And I think it´s my turn now, so if you would be so kind and roll over?“ Spock complied and soon they were making love, and unlike last night, quite gently. They tried to keep quiet at first, but soon their resolve weakened and the soft gasps turned into loud moans and breathless encouragements. After Spock and Khan collapsed, spent and contented, they looked at their companion.

Sprawled on his stomach with face buried in a pillow, one hand near his nose and the other hanging off the bed, Jim slept on. He was all covered in red marks and love bites which he had demanded of his lovers last night. He wanted to be marked by them. His nose twitched but that was all movement they saw.

The corners of Spock´s mouth turned up a bit as he looked at Khan: “According to my estimation two more hours for Jim should be sufficient and then we can attempt to wake him in a similar fashion.“

Khan grinned down at him and bit his ear playfully, “Let´s make it one hour.“

**Author's Note:**

> I´d like to thank my lovely betas, BotanyCameos and the-violet-raven, for their help!


End file.
